


No More Secrets

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas reveals his feelings to Elrohir.  Sequel to While You Sleep and These Stolen Moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

Elrohir moaned as warm lips trailed down his throat, his chest and a moist tongue lapped at first one nipple, then the other. Sharp teeth bit gently, and he gasped at the jolt of pleasure-pain that coursed through him. The tongue returned, soothing and inflaming him all at once. 

He raised his head and began to shift position to watch the golden head as it made its way lower. The ardent mapping of his torso ceased.

“Lie back,” Legolas commanded softly. 

He willed himself to relax again, only to grip the sheets in tight fists as Legolas took him in his mouth. Thought ceased as his lover drew him deep before letting him slide almost out. A low curse tore from his own lips as Legolas sucked at the tip of his shaft. 

“Please,” he whispered.

Legolas’ reply was unintelligible but it mattered not as the Mirkwood archer set about pleasuring him with all the skill he possessed. Elrohir was unable to even voice his approval as teeth and tongue, lips and hands, brought him closer and closer to release.

But Legolas stopped abruptly. Cruelly, Elrohir thought, and told him so. Legolas chuckled as he groped about for the oil bottle.

“Not so, melethron,” Legolas answered. He poured the fragrant concoction into a hand before gripping Elrohir’s cock and liberally coating it. 

The archer straddled him and, eyes locking with his own, began to take him in. Elrohir grunted as he was slowly sheathed in clenching heat. And when Legolas began to move Elrohir lost himself in the moment, forgot that he had been going to tell his lover how he felt this very morning . . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas said his good-byes with a heavy heart. He had not been able to find the words to speak of his feelings. Showing Elrohir was easier, and as dawn had driven away the night, he had tried to do just that.

Now he was uncertain. Elrohir seemed to be drawing in upon himself and Legolas wondered if he should have tried harder to tell him. 

But it was time to leave, and he would not speak of his love in front of his warriors. He clasped Elrohir’s shoulder in a firm grip and swallowed against the lump in his throat. “Farewell.” 

“Farewell, Legolas. Be safe,” Elrohir replied. 

He opened his mouth as if to say more, but clamped it shut. Legolas squeezed his shoulder again and turned rapidly away.

When they had gone nearly a league Legolas pulled back on his horse’s reins. He had had enough of not knowing, of keeping this secret burning in his heart. At least Elrohir would know how he felt, even if he did not care for Legolas in that way. He would know that this was more than an affair to the archer.

“Wait!” he ordered.

His men looked at him in confusion, but he merely shook his head before turning his mount and riding at a gallop back toward the Last Homely House.

He met Elrohir halfway.

Legolas gave a cry of joy and leapt from Tálagor’s back. He rushed forward, smiling. “I was returning to see you.”

“And I was coming to see you. Legolas, I must tell you--.”

“I love you,” Legolas blurted at the same time.

“What?” Elrohir’s face had paled and his eyes were wide.

“I’m in love with you, Elrohir,” Legolas said again, this time more softly, his voice hesitant. Elrohir still stared at him, and Legolas wondered if he should have kept quiet after all. “But it’s . . . If you don’t--.”

Before he could say more or turn and ride away, he was caught, his arms pinned to his sides. He felt Elrohir’s body trembling and started to speak again, but his words were cut off by the firm pressure of warm lips upon his. 

Legolas struggled to free his arms, to get closer but he was held fast, so he gave up and enjoyed the slide of Elrohir’s tongue against his own as he was kissed so deeply he could barely breathe.

He stood there panting when Elrohir at last raised his head and loosened his hold.

“I do, Legolas,” he said softly, cupping the archer’s face and gently stroking with a thumb. “I do love you.”

“Elrohir--.”

Again his speech was cut short, but Legolas did not care as the sweetness of the kiss undid him more swiftly than any of Elrohir’s more passionate ones ever had. All that mattered to him was that Elrohir returned his feelings. 

Only the sound of horse hooves forced them apart. Legolas threw a glance at his captain before looking back at his lover.

“I have to go.”

“I know.”

“Will you come to me in Mirkwood?”

“As soon as I can,” Elrohir answered. “I promise.”

Legolas pressed his lips to Elrohir’s. “I love you,” he said yet again.

“And I love you.” Elrohir kissed him again. “Now go, before I cause a scandal.”

Smiling, Legolas backed away. “I’ll look for you, Elrondion. Every day.”

He remounted his horse, his heart considerably lighter than it had been only a short time ago and raised a hand in farewell to his lover. It felt good to no longer have to hide his heart. And knowing that Elrohir loved him back would keep him warm until the time they could be reunited, whenever that might be.

In the meantime, judging from the way his captain’s lips twitched and his eyes sparkled, Legolas knew he would be in for some good-natured ribbing.

And that was all right with him. 

 

The End  
Tálagor—Fast Foot


End file.
